Just a Push
by Walking On Shattered Glasses
Summary: Once upon a cliche story, the prince was forced on a bet. If he and the Ryuzaki girl won't ever get together, he'd supply Echizen for 1 and a half month of Pontas. Heaven, no? But if he loses, he will not drink Ponta for 1 and a half month. Hell, no? And you guyth do know that Echizen Ryoma never refuses a challenge, right? So what now?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Seigaku. Or is it?

Well, everything was normal except for Horio (when was he normal? Hahaha). He was being _so_ serious and cocky at the same time. But at what? Well, he and Echizen are at the rooftop and they were talking about tennis. Then suddenly, the topic came to the Ryuzaki girl. Speaking of that girl, she hasn't showed her face to Ryoma the whole day (It's not like she needs to but…). And that means, no free lunch and no free Ponta. _And no quiet girl cheering in a distance for him at the practice. _Not like he wasn't disappointed. Geez, who is he kidding? Okay, he likes it when she's cheering for him at every practice a little bit, just a tiny little bit. I repeat, just a _TINY LITTLE BIT._ Anyway, stop with that thought. What's more important is, Horio is saying some stupid things. He was making a bet with the Echizen Ryoma.

And Echizen Ryoma never refuses a challenge.

But to hell with it, the bet confused him. Because Horio's bet is: He'd supply Echizen Ponta for one and a half month… _if he'd never go out with Ryuzaki._ And if Horio wins, he will NOT drink Ponta for 1 and a half month. Imagine how excruciating that is for him. It confused him because: why the hell would Horio make a bet like that with _him_ of all people? Does he like the auburn-haired girl? Like, like-like? And it doesn't concern him… right? _Right._ So, why? But again, why did he even agree? Ah, right. It's because of Ponta. Because, why would he agree if it's about Ryuzaki? He doesn't even like her, right? Riiiiight. Or maybe because he wants to save her from Horio's clutches? After all, he was her friend. He considers himself so for she's a friend to him. It had been a year since they got a little closer with each other though they name calling didn't change. He's still Ryoma-kun and she's still Ryuzaki. By the way, a school festival is coming. And there is a **love fair**_._

A friggin' **LOVE FAIR**_**.**_ Just what kind of sorcery is this?

If you're a girl you need to give the guy a letter and confront him, and you need to prove that he is WILLING to join. That goes the same or boys. And that means: his locker is going to be full of letters to the point where he cannot put anything inside anymore and he needs a very hidden and secure place to hide. Today's the 27th of August. 7 days to prepare for the friggin' festival. It's on September 3. Ugh, curses. He doesn't like his life that much. Some guys like to have fan girls but hey, we're talking about Echizen Ryoma here. To him, fan girls are the worst nightmare ever and most annoying species ever.

Here are his main reasons on why:

They always stalk him.

They're always so noisy and loud, screaming their head off when they see him.

They STEAL his things, even his clothes. Even his _underwear._ He doesn't even know how they get his clothes.

Aaaand, those are the three main reasons on why he doesn't like, even 0.1%, fan girls. Speaking of fans, there was only one fan girl who isn't annoying as them. Who else could it be? None other than, TOMOKA OSAKADA!

.

.

.

Of course I'm kidding. That loud and annoying girl will be one of his last options. She might even never be. Back to the topic, that less-annoying girl was named Ryuzaki Sakuno. Ah, yes, that girl. That auburn-haired girl whose hair is always tied into long twin braids. That shy and meek girl and is the coach's granddaughter. Her eyes were chocolate-brown and were always bright and shining, her nose was small which makes it cute, her lips – oh, her lips. Her thin pink luscious lips. How badly he wanted to feel th – Wait. Wait a minute. Hold your horses everyone. Holy crap.

Did he just think about Ryuzaki in that way?

'_Did I just say I wanted to kiss her?'_

Yes. Yes, you did.

But of course, he denied it and shook the _foolish_ thought away, saying he will never be like his stupid oyaji. NEVER. Then after he agreed, Horio grinned evilly before laughing hysterically. His eyes were gleaming in a mischievous way which made him so suspicious and immediately regret his decision. He feels there's something gonna happen that's not good. Correction, he know there's something gonna happen that's not good. Unfortunately for him, there is no turning back now. Horio walked towards him, still grinning, then patted him in the back. He turned his back to him and exited the rooftop. Ryoma sighed and lied down on his side. He stared at the sky, it was in a light shade of blue and there were small fluffy clouds floating. He started thinking random thoughts such as tennis, tennis, and tennis until he fell asleep.

Slowly, then all at once.

_Just like the love he didn't know was coming to him._

* * *

He opened his eyes, only to find the girl-who-didn't-show-her-face-all-day to him. Her eyes were closed, implying she's asleep. His eyes did a 'little traverse' around her face. It drifted to wonderful lips. An urge was awakened in him. He wanted to kiss those lips. Then, her eyes opened and what surprised him was that, she smiled sweetly at him. But what surprised him even more was that her face went nearer to his own. He found himself leaning in closer.

24 inches. 20 inches. 16. 13. 11. 10. 9. 7. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

.

.

.

No, it's not yet done. 30 centimeters. 20 centimeters. 15. 10. 9. 7. 5. 4. 3. 2–

It was interrupted for all he can see is black. No more small, gorgeous face. No more girl smiling so sweetly. No more shining eyes and no more lips.

.

.

.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He cursed over and over again. Why the hell did he have a dream like that?! And of all dreams he could dream of, why was that the scenario? Why _her? _Her, of all people? Not like he'd choose other girls. He'd rather do _that_ with _her. _Wait. WAIT A MINUTE GUYTH. Let's pause and rewind a few words.

_Her rather do that with her._

_Her rather do that with her._

_Her rather do that with her._

_Her rather do that with her._

_Her rather do tha–_

Okay, let's press play again now. I'm pretty sure those words was rubbed all over his face and mind. His eyebrows narrowed at the thought. God heavens, what's wrong with him? Why is she occupying his mind too much today? No, why was he thinking of her too much? (Not like he'd admit that.) Heck, he wasn't aware that her absence can become irritating as Okada. Was that her name? Or Osada? Ah, whatever. She wasn't the main point. His lips frowned deeper. He sighed. And a thought popped up in his mind, "_What happened to her?"_ LOL at him. He thought of that, just now. _Just now. _Anyway, just what happened to her, really? Is she ill? Did something bad or wrong happen to her? Ugh. He wanted to know, BADLY.

Then he heard the bell rang.

* * *

**Author's Rambling Corner:**

**That's it for now guyth. Hahaha. I don't know why I wrote this plotless story. I cannot get it out of my mind and idek why. Hahaha. Anyway, imam so sorry is Ryoma's kinda OOC. So what's your rating for this chappy? Excellent (though I know it will never be. ;_;)? Goooood? Fine? Just okay? Or is it… bad? Trashy? Ugly? Hahahaha. Just tell me your thoughts about this, may it be good or bad. :D Wait for the next chappy, 'kay?**

**Baaaaii baaaaiii~! **


	2. Chapter 2

He stood up and headed back to his classroom. Oh, and Ryuazki's classroom. He forgot he has to pick her up. When he arrived at her classroom, he found no Ryuzaki there.

He realized that he momentarily forgot that Ryuzaki was absent. He sighed and went home straight since there was no Sakuno to accompany home. When he reached home, he changed his clothes and did something pretty unusual. He didn't stay in his bedroom like he normally does but went to the porch. _To think about things._

* * *

Nanjiroh heard a faint "tadaima" and he knew that his son would go straight upstairs. He passed by the porch and saw Ryoma. Okay. He continued on walking before realizing something. Did he just say he saw Ryoma? Sitting on the porch? Wait wait wait. That, was unusual, soooo unusual. He took some dramatic steps backward and stood behind Ryoma. He knew why his son was on the porch since Ryoma was doing it for ages though it's rare to see him. He does know why but he does not know the **main** reason. He sat beside him. Ryoma didn't even shoo his father away. And that was another unusual thing.

"Hey!"

No response.

"Seishounen!"

No response.

"HEY! SEISHOUNEN!" He practically screamed at his son's ear and finally, Ryoma took notice of him. The cat-eyed boy flinched before glaring at him.

"Leave me alone. Go read you stupid magazines." He hissed. But Nanjiroh of course, is stubborn. Silence reigned around them and after a few minutes, he finally said something.

"What's got you thinking? I think I know. Problem, no?"

Ryoma's eyes widened for a fraction and that caused him to look at his father. He expected his face to be grinning like an idiot but when he looked, he was wrong, so _wrong_. It was the complete _opposite._ It was actually _serious_. And it made him tell the truth.

"…Yes."

"What's it about then?" he asked but Ryoma didn't answer it and instead asked,

"Ne, oyaji, how did you meet mom and fall in love with her?"

To say that Nanjiroh was flabbergasted was a complete understatement.

"Why did you suddenly ask that?" His son avoided his question again.

"Just tell me."

"Okay okay. No need to get worked up."

He took a huge breathe then he started telling his teenage life where he met Ryoma's mom and how he fell in love.

After a while, when Nanjiroh was nearing the end, his son interrupted him, saying,

"That's how you fell in love? That's how people fall in love? I don't get it at all." Then he stood up and left.

Nanjiroh followed his son's retreating soul and he snickered and smirked.

"Someday, Ryoma. _Someday._"

He stated, amused while smiling fondly.

* * *

The next day came. He went to school early. While he was walking, he saw an auburn-haired girl. Wearing Seigaku's daily uniform. Her hair tied into twin braids.

_This must be her._

And with that, he walked with enthusiasm (though he wasn't making it obvious) toward the said girl and poked her shoulder. The girl turned to face him,

.

.

.

Only to disappoint him because she wasn't the one who he was expecting. She wasn't _Sakuno. _Then suddenly, a wide, creepy and knowing smile emerged across the girl's face, eyes filled with admiration and love. His eyes widened.

Shit.

He cursed and before the girl can grab him, he ran away as fast as he could as the girl chased him. This was her fault. This was _Sakuno's _fault.

Oh Ryoma-kun, stop blaming poor Sakuno-chan. She wasn't at fault. You were. Didn't you notice here braided pigtails were shorter than Sakuno-chan's?

_Oh shut up._

He finally reached the school. Passing by the entrance, he bumped into someone. A girl, to be exact. And they fell into an awkward position. _A very, very awkward position. _There she was, underneath him. his body was pinning her to the ground and his two arms were beside her head. He didn't see her face as his face was on the crook of her neck. On the contrary, he _knows_ who this person is. He knows this familiar scent; a mix of vanilla and cinnamon.

How the hell did he know her scent? He wasn't a pervert and will _never_ be.

Well, let me answer that. Let's go back to a scene in his and her life.

They were on the train and she was sitting beside him. the trip was a lil' bit long so she fell asleep. Guess what? A cliché but kinda sweet thing happened. Her head fell on his shoulder and she scooted closer to him for warmth and comfort. At that moment, he didn't know what came over him. There was this feeling of butterflies fluttering their wings in his stomach as he leaned his head on her head and the scent filled his nose. It was the scent of mixed vanilla and cinnamon. Sweet, but nice. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he stopped as his senses came back to him. And after a while again, they had arrived at the staion.

"Er… R-ryoma-k-kun…?" Her sweet voice interrupted his trip on his memory lane.

And reality came crashing down.

He finally realized that he was on top of her and was pinning her down. Minutes have already passed and people were snickering at them while looking at them stickily. Fangirls were boring deep holes against Sakuno and some were whispering. Some boys were whining, jealous of Ryoma. Well, Sakuno has kind of been popular with boys suddenly. Others were wolf-whistling at them. He _finally _decided to get off of her and he offered his hand to her to help her and his other hand was tipping down his cap to hide his embarrassment. She took it and thanked him. That was quite… an embarrassing scene.

They went inside and separated ways to go to their respective classrooms. He forgot to ask her what happened to her yesterday but that can wait, he thought.

~Time Skip~

Normally, he wouldn't pass by her classroom but this day wasn't going to be normal, or so he thinks. He peeked at every classroom so that nobody would notice that he was looking for certain someone (*sarcastic* Nice moves, Ryoma-kun. (_ _|||'). When he was in front of Class-3E, he u-turned and stopped in front Class 3-C. He peeked again and saw the person he was looking for. He saw her preparing _their_ lunch.

He smirked and went to their rooftop. He lied down and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep, waiting for the sound of the door opening. After a few minutes, he finally heard a click. He smirked and closed his eyes, feigning sleep. It was unnoticeable since his cap is covering his gorgeous face. He heard her soft footsteps and his smirk widened. She sat down and prepared their lunches. And then, the most unexpected thing happened (though he sure liked it). She slowly removed his cap from his face before tracing his features softly with her index finger. She did it so softly that he cannot keep himself from staying put and he's kinda tickled. Her finger was halfway on his nose when he suddenly opened his eyes. And of course, her eyes grew wide and she was so baffled that she elicited a tiny scream and fell backwards. He pretended to act like he knew nothing. Like he was _innocent._ He rubbed his eyes and yawned before looking at her innocently.

"Oh," was the only word he uttered to her. Deep inside, he was trying to stop himself from smirking.

"G-go-good m-m-morn-morn-ning, Ryo-ryoma-kun-!"

"Hn." He then took the lunch she made and they ate in silence.

Before the bell rang, he made sure to ask her two questions. One would surely cause her to faint, but, he really wants to tease her so he asked.

"Ne, Ryuzaki." Then he leaned in close to her. Stopping for a moment to see her face. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was again, blushing madly.

"H-hai?"

"Why didn't I see you yesterday?"

"U-uh… I w-wa-was s-sick…"

"Hmm…" his breath tickled her ears, making the hairs in her nape stand.

"R-ryo-"

"Why were you blushing madly and seemed nervous a while ago? Like you did something terribly _embarrassing _or _unbelievable_?"

And so, her reaction was just what he thought it would be.

**Author's Rambling Corner**

**Hiiiii~! Sorry for this late update! I went to my province and there is no internet there. Tragic, no? Hahaha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Actually, this is just some random fic and I am bored and I have nothing better to do. So yeah. I'll try to update soon and make each chapter fun (though I think cannot do that. (_ _|||')). **

**Baaaaaiiii Baaaaaiii~! **


End file.
